percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflection-Chapter 18
Dark Reflections-Chapter 18 "Looks like we got here just in time." I got off Arkane, carrying Dellilah. She was getting worse, frail and nearly life-less, she needed help fast. I gave the reins to Mike and put Dellilah inside of the chariot, beside Silena who was sleeping. "Take them to safety." I was surprised at my own voice, it was matured, nothing like me. "I'm counting on you." I began to walk to where the golden fleece was. "Archie, what are you gonna do?" Mike looked at me, for the first time, I was vulnerability in his eyes. He was scared. "Hold them off." I said matter-of-factly. "Get Delliah to Chiron. He can help...Maybe." My gaze shifted to Silena. "And take care of your sister and tell her...I'm sorry." Then I faced the army that was approaching. "Archie..." I turned around to look at Mike. "You have always been a big brother to me, part of my family." He looked down. "So don't die okay? This girl here." He pointed at Silena. "She'll cry if you do, and I don't want that. Plus you'll have Dellilah's fist in the underworld to look forward to if you do die. So don't." "I can't promise anything Micheal." In truth I felt the same way, they were my family. "Now go." Mike held the reins tight and told Arkane to move, but he didn't. "Master once I have brought your friends to safety, I will join you in battle." Arkane said. I put my hand on his face. "You are one loyal horse." I gave a short laugh. "Take care of them okay?" "I will." Then he galloped down the hill disappearing in the valley below. As I waited for the approaching army, I replayed the prophecy in my head. You shall on your quest to confirm your suspisions On whether the ancient gods have risen ''Check ''You will find the answer you seek, 'When your quest reaches it's peak ''Nyx has risen, been kidnapping demigods and the sole cause of the trouble. Check. ''One shall have their life taken 'While on shall find they are left Forsaken'. '''One shall have their life taken, I knew who that was, me. I was gonna die fighting Nyx, I thought I would feel sad or scared. But all I felt was relief, I was prepared to die. I was gonna die protecting My friends.. My family. It had starting raining, the ground was muddy and wet. But the army kept advancing. Three hellhounds, who obviously couldn't wait for the call to attack, lunged at me. I ducked and the first one sailed over my head. The second hell hound pounced(do dogs pounce?) at me, but in mid-air I thrusted my sword straight into it's chest and it disintegrated. The earlier hellhound came at me again. This time, I stepped back dodging it. Then I slammed my sword into it's leg and I kicked it's body, dismembering it's body from it's leg, and it disintegrated in mid-air. The final hellhound pounced, claws and teeth bared. I used the water that was already soaked into the ground and summoned a jet of water that sent the hound flying into the air. As it came down, I thrusted my sword into its skull. And the last hound disintegrated. The army had finally reached the bottom of the hill. Up close I saw several monsters, giants, dracanae, empousa and of course hellhounds. In the end of all of them, was a women. She was beautiful, her hair was straight and black, same colour as her dress. But her eyes, they were black as well but they were emotionless, they were filled with nothing. She sat in a chair that was being held by four points by four Laistrygonian giants, like in those arabic/india shows, were the royalty were carried that way. I knew I was looking at Nyx, the primodial goddess of the night. Infront of her were filled with ranks of humanoid soldiers. Between them I saw Lucian, Nick, Raven and Eli. They wore clads of black armour that seemed to be made of black smoke. There were only about 20 of them, but I knew they had strength when it came to power, they were Nyx's children after all. The bulkiest one of the group, who I remember as Raven, shouted at me. "Get out of our way ''spawn of the sea!" Okay, I was totally gonna kill him now. "We just want to destroy your camp, you are too precious for us to kill." He smirked. I looked up and closed my eyes. I felt every drop of rain hit my face. Each drop giving me strength. Each drop giving me confidence. I had all the water I needed. My weapon in hand. I was ready. If I was going to Hades, I was gonna bring as many of them with me. I pressed the button of my watch, the familiar ''Click-Click ''sound that came from it calmed me down. I looked down at the small army formed. I was on top of the hill beside Thalia's tree. I wondered, if I died here would My father do the same for me? What would he turn me into? A puddle of water? A Horse? It didn't matter, at this point of time, standing on top of the hill, I felt strong, powerful, surrounded by water, I was in my element. Then of course it was night-time. They would be stronger as well. But I didn't care. I heard Raven shout again. "Get out of our way demigod.. or esle!" He raised his battle-axe. "I think I'll choose the 'or esle' option." Then I raised my sword and ran down the hill straight into the dark army. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_19|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 15:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page